SkyHwnt - Girlfriend
by Adam Dahlburg
Summary: When Adam ( SkyDoesMinecraft ) Leaves his boyfriend Steve ( MlgHwnt ) Alone for a few hours to record with some friends, he comes home to a great suprise


Hey guys! First one shot and sorry its a bit shorter than most Writing this at three am but I don't care! I hope you guys enjoy because this is my absolute otp even if its not very popular AND I'm thinking about making it a full fan fiction! Smut maybe in the next chapter and shiz. I'll mention at the top if theres smut but there will be dirty tid bits in every chapter. I love this pairing and I plan on making drama and making it really interesting! Secrets will be told, others will try to break them apart, and chaos may happen! And I imagine these two have a very heated relationship with maybe a few kinks c; Respond by leaving a comment on this story if you have any ideas or kinks that could Steve or Adam can posibly have~

"God damn, Steve." Adam mumbled lightly as he shook his head at his boyfriend who was currently hanging on his arm, begging him to stay instead of going to film with his friends.

"Please...?" Steve asked lightly, looking up at him with bright brown eyes as he pouted. Being attracted to Steve at all was a huge step for Adam but to be dating someone as clingy, dirty, and whiney for two years... That was like stepping over the fucking ocean.

"I have to, Steve..." Adam answered, trying to pry his hands off his arm lightly, "They are already set up and most likely wondering where the fuck I am just, let go..." His words sounded a bit desparate as he stared at the younger.

Steve shook his head before giving the loudest huff and letting go, marching away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, atleast it worked..." Adam mumbled lightly, deciding he would apologize later on. He quickly grabbed his stuff, moving quickly out the door and into his car as he left.

-_-_-_-Time skiperoni~-_-_-_-

Adam sighed as he pulled back up to the house, surprised to find darkness in all of the windows exept for the livingroom. It was odd for Steve to have so many lights off. Knowing him, he'd have all the lights on in the house with two flash lights and extra bateries when he was home alone. He had a severe fear of darkness.

Turning off the car and stepping out, Adam kept his eyes trained on the pulled back curtains of the livingroom even as he apraoched the door.

Thats when he heard it.

Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No Way!

That damned song... Really Steve? Really? Adam sighed lightly before getting out his keys and unlocking the door. the song was blaring but not loud enough for neighbors to call the cops or anything.

"Steve?" Adam spoke up, instantly facepalming. How would he have even heard him over the damned song?

As he apraoched the livingroom he suddenly had to hold his hand to his nose, in fear of it bleeding at the sight of the smaller boy.

To anyone else, it would have been the most hilarious thing but to Adam, he had to find the fact that he now knew Steve shaved his legs cause damn...

The smaller boy was wearing one of his old tees, bright green boxers just barely peeking out from under him as he sang loudy along to the song. His dancing only slightly lifted the thin fabric as he spun around before the song soon ended.

It ended as soon as it started as soon as Adam was spotted, Steve let out a high pitched yell as he tried to the best of his ability to cover himself, his face a bright smaller boy was wearing one of his old tees, bright green boxers just barely peeking out from under him as he sang loudy along to the song. His dancing only slightly lifted the thin fabric as he spun around before the song soon ended.

It ended as soon as it started as soon as Adam was spotted, Steve let out a high pitched yell as he tried to the best of his ability to cover himself, his face a bright red.

"U-uh... Hi Adam..." He mumbled lightly, as Adam just shook his head.

"Is this what you always do when I'm gone?" He asked lightly, Steve nodding slowly.

Adam shook his head in disbelief. "Why not do it when I'm here?" He asked, moving his hand from his nose as he looked over Steve lightly. "Belive it or not, I like what I see and would very much enjoy a lap dance or two." He chuckled lightly.

Steve glared, a small, bright red blush couting his cheeks. "In your dreams, you ass hole."


End file.
